wanna swim
by ilovebones101
Summary: booth and bones go for a swim when there out on a walk but in who's pool?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic so be nice ok -

* * *

"booth this is dumb" Tempe said as booth jumped in to some ones pool they

out on a walk and booth said "lets go for a swim" now they where in some random persons pool well booth was swimming Tempe refused to get in but she sat on the side of the pool and booth swam up by her "booth don't you dare" booth smiled "do what bones" he flashed a charming smile "if you splash me your"  
booth splashed water up on to bones "that's it" she jumped and dove in the pool by booth and hit he "ouch bones that hurt" "good I told you I don't want to get wet" booth chuckled "what booth" "nothing" "no its something so tell me now or ill hurt you"  
"fine just so you know I could turn you in for threting a FBI agent" " shut up and tell me"  
"fine OK you don't want to get wet so when I splash you and you only get your legs wet you jump in to the pool" he looked at her and waited for her to hit him of scold him but she just smiled and laughted "wow that's kinda dumb of me "

just them that the back door light came on and a man stepped out " hay you kids get out of my pool" booth jumped out and pulled Tempe out as the guy sent two dogs out and yelled "I'm calling the police" Tempe and booth ran to booths car forgetting tempes bag the next day Tempe was at the lab working when Angela walked in to her office with to cops behind her "um sweetie these guys said they need you" Tempe looked up "yes" "dr temperance Brendan" "yes" she said looking worried "your under arrest for trespassing any thing you say can and will be used agenst you in the court of law"  
Tempe stood up and let the cop put her in handcuffs

" bren what the hell did you do" " just call booth and tell him to come get me" just as the cops opened tempes office door door booth was there "booth im going to kick your ass" temprence tryed to kick booth but the cops stopped her and slammed her in to the floor "if you dont calm down you will be taster" zack walked over with cam and hoggins "what the hell did you do dr.brennden" cam asked" dr brennden don't dont fight the man" hoggins smiled "booth your dead" Tempe said as the cops got her to her feet and led her out of the building

* * *

so what do you think


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the cop car bones started to complain " booth should be here too" "who is booth" "the guy that got me in to this" "fine stay here" the cop got out and went in to the building and returned with booth in hand cuffs after pushing booth in the car the cop asked "there are you happy now mrs.brennden" "yes I am booth this is your fault" "bone shut up it was fun I wonder whoso pool it was any way"  
now in the holding cell booth and bones where joking about how they left her bag when

a lady walked over "hello"  
said the lady "we need you guys to come with us the owner of the pool wants to talk to you e wants you to introduce your self's he didn't want us to tell him" "OK" booth stood up and then helped bones up and grabbed the clothes that had been removed there jackets and over shirts

when they walked in to the room and sat down "hay bones IM sorry about this" " its fine booth" just as that was said the door opened and the guy stepped in and they could not see his face till he turned around

Then when he did turned they couldn't belive it "Tempe" "Russ that was your pool we broke in to"  
" what the hell Russ u live in d.c and never told bones" Russ turned to the cop "drop the charges this is my sister"  
the cop left to drop the charges and russ sat down " Tempe why the hell did you brake in to my pool " " it was booths ideal "  
Russ turned to him " booth you an FBI agent broke in to some random pool with my little sister" "umm umm" booth thought " you tried to send her to jail "he smiled "that was before I knew it was her you talked her in to breaking and entering" " Russ don't blame booth" "Tempe come see me some time you know where I live now " Tempe rolled her eyes and stood up "Russ will you drive us to the lab " "yea" then Russ noticed the scrape and bruise on Tempes cheek "Tempe what happened to your face" " I was slammed in to the floor and almost tazerd" " Tempe what why did you resist arrest " " no I tried to kick booths ass" Russ laughed "good if you got me arrested would to"  
back at the lab every one was wanting to know why the hell there co-worker and booth was just arrested " maybe they found out there feeling for each other and made love out in the open" Angela said "but Dr brennden said there just friends" zach looked confused "zach they have the hotts for each other"  
hoggins said "maybe dr.brennden shot some one and booth didn't turn her in" cam answered " or she helped booth shoot a clown"  
Angela answered then they herd there favorite anthropologist and FBI agent walk in bickering " booth shut up that was embarrassing" " it was funny bones and you know it" " no its not" " bones your brother your BROTHER!" "yes booth I know that's why its not funny" she walked over to the brake room with the others and booth following her "sweetie bren what did you and booth do" "dr.brennden can I put you being slammed in to the floor on youtube" cam asked Tempe looked confused "what is youtube" but wasn't answered because Angela gave cam a dirty look " shut up can it looked painful" "it was painful"Tempe said "so bren what did you do" "well the other nite me and booth went out to dinner and then for a walk" Angela but in "and you say your just friends" "Angela if you want to know the rest shut up so bones can go on about the little story" "fine" she settled down by her boyfriend " thank you booth, as I was saying we went for a walk and booth said wanna go for a swim so I said yea and next thing I know we r at some random house" "so we thought" booth said "shut up, then booth splashed me so I jump in and hit him then a guy comes out side and yells at us " booth cut in "and we take off running and forget bones bag then I take her home and well you know what happened to day" bones cut back in "well the guy who's pool we where swimming in called the police and they found my bag and took me in for questing and the guy wanted to talk to us" booth laughed " and he didn't know are names and we didn't know him when he comes in" " it was my brother Russ" Angela smiled " you and booth broke in to you brothers pool"  
"yes" " bren we r never going to let you and booth live this down" 


End file.
